


Where Flowers Bloom

by NewtDewt



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtDewt/pseuds/NewtDewt
Summary: Newton Geiszler was a ray of pure sunshine, and Hermann a frozen winter. Spring has arrived for Hermann, flowers blooming in his chest as they grow their own secret garden together. Hermann learns to cry. Newton learns how to relate to humans. They fall in love.It's a secret garden AU, but if you haven't watched the movie or read the book you'll still be able to read it with no problem.





	Where Flowers Bloom

The room was silent—so silent that Hermann thought that perhaps nothing existed past the dark wooden door. He stared at the planets dangling from his ceiling and wondered if perhaps he was truly alone, and if he’d always be alone. The house he lived in, once filled with the sounds of servants walking and his father discussing business, was dead. Dead like his mother, who was the first to fall ill. Dead like his siblings, all taken at the same time. Dead like his father, silent and strong as his family all dropped around him. Dead like Hermann supposed he would be soon. He’d developed a fever two days ago, and when he woke up this morning he could no longer find the strength to leave his bed. He wished he could at least make it to the music box his mother had gifted him years ago, so he wouldn’t have to die in silence.  
He was half asleep delirious with fever and sweating when he heard the low talking. Men with heavy footsteps, doors opening. Hushed tones. Hermann didn’t know if he was imagining the noises or not. The last thing he remembered was a man’s voice. “Good god, there’s still someone alive in here?” After that Hermann’s world shifted and faded to black.  
When Hermann awoke, he was in a hospital bed. He made no noise, simply looked around the room in silence until a nurse finally noticed him and called a doctor in to inform him of his condition. His right leg would be permanently damaged, and from now on he would require a cane to walk. Hermann simply nodded at the news. His brain was a fog as it was explained to him how he’d be handed off to some distant uncle who preferred to roam Europe trying to forget his dead wife, and because of his newfound disability he’d probably live in Misselthwaite manor the rest of his life. His uncle had graciously named him as the heir to manor since he had no children of his own. Hermann would be comfortable.  
The journey to the manor was not comfortable. When he had to walk, Hermann stumbled and couldn’t yet find the rhythm of his cane. When he had to sit, his leg would ache and cramp. When he simply stood, he’d lose balance upon forgetting he could no longer place his weight on his right leg. He said nothing of his irritation, and when asked would simply look away. He spoke to no one on his trip. He was the eldest of the children displaced by the epidemic of polio— a few months shy of eighteen years old. He had been close to leaving home and continuing his studies of mathematics. In the far reaches of his mind he had a small sliver of hope that perhaps his uncle would allow him a tutor, but he tried not to think about this hope. Instead, he thought of other things. The ocean and it’s vastness, the blister forming on his right hand, his hair possibly needing a trim soon, and what his new home may look like.  
He hadn’t imagined the manor would look so dreary, yet Hermann thought the gloom that surrounded the manor suited him. India had been sunny and hot, the opposite of himself. He figured if he were to inherit a manor, this one would be perfectly fine for him. He turned when the woman sitting across from him in their carriage, the head housekeeper of Misselthwaite Mrs. Medlock, cleared her throat to capture his attention.  
“I’m afraid this manor does not have much to entertain a young man with, however I doubt that this will bother you much. We have an extensive library and a decent collection of art. If these things interest you, you are free to make use of both.” She pursed her lips into what Hermann thought was an attempt at a smile. He nodded in response and returned to his previous task of gazing out the window of their carriage wordlessly. Mrs. Medlock made no further attempts to initiate a conversation, and Hermann did not either.  
Once they arrived at the manor Hermann was shown to his room and offered the chance to nap before his lunch would be served by a maid. He accepted, though all he did was lie on his bed over the covers and gaze into the delicate canopy above him. He felt almost the same as when he was lying in his silent home in India, however there was nothing silent about his new home. The wind blew through the old house and emitted a noise that sounded almost sad to Hermann, as if the house were crying. He didn’t like the fact that the house could cry while he could not.  
His listening was interrupted when a young woman near his age entered his room in a maid’s uniform holding a tray of lackluster food. Hermann sat up when she introduced herself.  
“Hello young master, my name is Martha. I’m Mrs. Medlock’s servant, though I’ll be helping you out as well before we can find you a proper servant,” She said and walked towards him after placing the tray of food on a table near his bed, “my, so it’s true then? You use a cane even though you’re so young? The other servants told me so! Is it also true you can’t speak?”  
Hermann wasn’t sure he liked this woman’s chatter much, but it was less depressing than listening to the sounds of the house at the very least.  
“I can speak just fine, thank you.” Hermann straightened his back when he spoke, ignoring that his voice sounded rough from disuse. He raised and eyebrow at Martha as he rose from his bed and grabbed his cane, scowling down at her when he realized he was a good bit taller.  
“It would serve in your best interest to stop listening to rumors about me and mind your tongue.” He then moved over to the food he’d been brought and picked at it lightly.  
“Beggin’ your pardon, sir. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Martha said. Hermann had a feeling that she wasn’t very sorry at all. He simply ignored her and finished all the food he wanted to eat— not much at all— and stood once more. “That will be all, Martha.” He said, waiting for her to gather her things and leave the room. She did not.  
“Mrs. Medlock told me that I should show you at least one thing at Misselthwaite you might enjoy— are you sure you’re done eating? You should eat more you’re so thin. It’s hard to believe you’re older than little Newt, he’d eat twice this much if we’d let him.” “Who is…Newt?”  
“Oh! Newton Geiszler is the son of our piano tuner! He helps out with repairs around the manor and spends most of his time out on the moors with the animals. He has a way with them…that’s what we’ll do today! I’ll get you a coat right quick and a scarf and hat and you can look around the gardens and make friends with him! Oh it’ll do you so much good to make friends with Newt— he’s a bit younger than you, but close enough to your age that you should get on well!” And with that Martha had thrown open his wardrobe and selected the warm garments fo Hermann, dressing him in them haphazardly and ushering him out his room, down the stairs, and out the front door. She closed the door behind him with a shouted “Newt will be on the other side of the gardens!”  
And with that Hermann was alone once again. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to meet this Newton, but it would at least be good practice for him to walk along the stone paths of the gardens. So, that’s what he did. He explored the gardens, which were dull in the winter, until finally finding himself on the other side of the gardens. He spotted a boy sleeping in the grass nearby.  
And with that suddenly it wasn’t dull outside anymore and Hermann was enraptured. The boy sleeping in front of him was almost glowing, red cheeks and a soft stomach that Hermann could see a bit where his shirt hiked up. His cheeks were stubbled lightly, and his dark brown curls were wildly sticking out in every direction. A baby fox slept curled up on his chest, along with numerous other baby animals either sleeping on or near him. Hermann couldn’t look away. He stepped a bit closer to the boy, wondering if he should wake him up or not. He jumped when vivid green eyes fluttered open and gazed up at him. A raspy laugh found it’s way to Hermann’s ears and his heart began to pound against his ribs in a plea for release into the air between himself and the boy. Slowly the boy sat up, cradling the baby fox that had been sleeping on his chest, and smiled brightly at Hermann.  
“You must be Hermann! I’m Newt!” The boy nearly yelled, though the animals that slept around him didn’t seem to notice, however Hermann jumped slightly.  
“Yes, I am…are these…your pets?” He asked curiously, stepping a bit closer.  
“No, they’re my friends! Want to hold one?” Newton jumped to his feet at that, holding out the sleeping fox excitedly. Hermann’s grip on his can tightened and he backed away a few steps, chest hammering so hard it was almost painful. “I-I should be going. Martha is probably looking for me. Goodbye.” And with that Hermann turned on his heel and left back to the inner gardens as quick as he could, Newt calling behind him to ask if he’d be back tomorrow. Hermann did not respond.  
He walked through the gardens more, trying to find a way into the inner garden and instead finding that it simply had no door. It was irritating to him. He made a lap around the square section one final time before a gardener stumbled across him.  
“You won’t find the way in. It’s locked. Been locked since yer aunt died.” The gardener informed him. And with that, Hermann simply walked back to the manor, made his way to his room, and finally took the nap he’d been offered earlier.   
He dreamed of a secret garden and a boy with bright green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this first installment! Don't be afraid to comment and tell me what you think, or come yell at me on my Tumblr @NewtDewt. Thank you for reading!


End file.
